tf2tags_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Bring Back Misses
The Bring Back Misses movement (otherwise known as BBM) was a short pseudo-strike/riot after The Mobile-Friendly Update on the 16th August 2015, started by Jesse, Sensible Haircut, and Legownz. It ended when Dr. Dos redacted the removal of the miss button two days later. The Movement "Look! It'll never get misses! It's the next "OH GOD WHAT IS THIS! I'M NOT DOING MY JOB VERY WELL" HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! SO FUNNY! HEY GUYS! LET'S POST KURT COBAIN JOKES! THEY'LL NEVER GET MISSES! LOLOLOLOLOL! JUST POST MORE PENIS JOKES AND I'LL BE RELK 2.0! I'M A COMEDY GENIUS! I SHOULD DO STAND UP! YEA THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! HARDY HAR HAR! NEXT IT'LL BE POINT AND CLICKS, MLP, LUCKSMANS, AND RACISM EVERYWHERE! BUT IT'S OK! WE CANT HURT ANYONES FEELINGS CAUSE WE'RE ALL WINNERS! YAAAAAAAA!" ~ Legownz, making a sincere point amidst the rampant all-caps. BBM's main aim was to protest against the removal of the downvote function in TF2Tags, otherwise known as the 'Miss' button. Misses were removed in the Mobile-Friendly update due to multiple reasons, but many people were immediately against its removal as it was seen to play a very important role in the tagger community. BBM argued: * Without a downvote option, all submissions will be positive-rated, meaning no matter how bad a submission or tagger is, 'everyone is still a winner'. * The downvote option was a good way to receive feedback on whether certain jokes were viewed by the community as good, bad, or verboten. Without it, it would be impossible to distinguish jokes which were terrible from jokes that people simply didn't understand, as the latter would normally receive few or zero crits but rarely negative scores. Consequently, new taggers would not know what is considered acceptable and unacceptable in the tagger community, inevitably leading to negative tension and hatred. * The update directly obstructed the popular tagger A Fucking Idiot. AFI's clear-cut goal to reach a negative Hale's Own was seemingly cut short, with the update completely wiping his negative points to 300 positive ones. Just before the update, AFI was negative Rage-Inducing, meaning he had over 1500 negative points. Many taggers joined the BBM specifically in defense of AFI. Members of the movement were usually limited to making tags or emailing Dr. Dos to voice complaints. Some taggers also went on deliberate shitposting sprees, aiming to demonstrate how shitposters would no longer be remanded under the new system (Sensible and CP were temporarily banned because of this). BBM disbanded after Dr. Dos responded to the waves of complaints and restored the Miss button on August 18th, only two days after the update. Dr. Dos also returned all lost negative points back to all the taggers and items that had been affected, inclusive of AFI. Participants Almost all of the major taggers were part of the movement, some of the more prominent proponents including: * A Fucking Idiot * Jesse * Legownz * Makin' Bacon * Relk_Cehi * Sensible Haircut However, there were a few taggers who were in favour of the update and the removal of the miss button, the main two being Floro Sapiens and Frapple. Trivia * This was the second large-scale protest ever made in TF2Tags history, the first being the "Team Legownz" movement. * The term "Bring Back Misses" originally came from Legownz; however, the acronym "BBM" was coined by Le Tryhard Hunter. * Other names proposed for the event included "The Night of The Broken Miss Button" and The Taggergate Scandal". Category:History